


Personal Grooming Choices

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: Jarl Borg was a man with a reputation for strength





	Personal Grooming Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2015, prompt: Beard.

Jarl Borg was a man with a reputation for strength, and he needed to keep it up.

He had survived the worst treachery, lived through the bloodiest battles, raided the strongest villages, and yet there remained those who dared covet his lands.

It would not do for him to show any weakness, or else every man with an arm ring and every maiden with a shield would end up challenging him for leadership.

That was why Jarl Borg modeled his beard after the strongest man he knew. A mighty warrior from the south, who went by the majestic name, Obelix.


End file.
